Shadow and Light
by NobodySomebody-x
Summary: demon heartless bastard  When you just want to be equal the balance is knocked but for lavi its always been unbalanced with shaow as the centre of himself
1. The first day

I find every speck of darkness, even though it's shining bright.

That's the problem maybe it's because my half is shrouded by a greater shadow of me.

I just want to be an equal; I want my light side to be as strong as my dark half.

The thing is…it will never happen.

I am different within. My darkness is what makes me myself. I am a greater evil. I don't want to be this. I can't change what I was born to be.

I curled up on the hard, wooden bench I had placed myself upon. My bangs covered my eyes. I always had peace; no one talked to me…no one had talked to me after the incident. I always feel lonely but maybe it's for the better.

I snapped out of my mind when I heard a racket coming from a group, who were gathered round what looked like a new kid. Great.

…

The screams of all the figures standing around me was annoying but I couldn't get out of the circle they had created.

"Hey what's your name little guy?" Someone had shouted

I didn't have time to answer as many other questions were fired at me.

"Ummmm...Errrrrr ahhhhh" I scanned round they group, no one had noticed that they were scaring me…well that's not a surprise.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT, LEAVE THE POOR GUY ALONE" I heard a feminine voice shout above the crowd, but as soon as she had done, the group had disbanded.

I turned to face the girl. She wasn't alone though. There was tall guy with dark blue hair, which was tied into a high pony tail. To me he looked like a girl but …no boobs.

"Hey I am sorry about that, all the students get like that when a new person comes. My name's lenalee by the way what's yours?"

"Ah it's alright, my name's Allen nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oh by the way this is kanda, he's a bit grumpy so don't talk to him yet anyway. I should take you to the office"

I nodded and followed her. I viewed my surrounding. Everything seemed fine apart from the boy sat on the bench.

"Hey Lena, who is he?" I pointed towards the boy. He looked up. Poor guy, why is he alone?

"Oh he…Allen don't try and talk to him…he is a nasty piece of work now come on." I was about to ask why but she pulled me straight into the office.

…

The new kid…interesting. He looked at me like I was human not like the others. Maybe there's hope. Don't be stupid he has no idea what I have done…once he does…well he won' come near me just like the others. I tucked my chin into my knees. The bell had gone but really there was no point in going. I never ever made it through the door never mind an hour of class. Why bother with life everyone asks. Well I will always think there is a slight bit of hope. Yeah right, I am a demon, there is no hope. I look up into the sky as if it holds the answer I need. Maybe I should go to class to 'investigate' this new kid.

As soon as I opened the door, everything was quiet and every pair of eyes was facing me. It was a bad idea to come.

"Ah decided to join us lavi, just take your seat your in time to meet the new student and for a little game I wanted to play with the whole class."

Great. It is always one of those 'get to know you' games. I regret coming to class now. God help me. I slowly walked to my seat while eying up the new kid. He is a very interesting object…I wonder. No not know don't think about it. I braced myself for the next few moments in hell.

"Right class, we have a new student today, go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher smiled. It sickened me but how I wish to be smiled at like that.

"Hey I am Allen, 16 years old and I wish I can make lots of friends." Everyone clapped as he sat down…NEXT TO ME!

"Right then lets let Allen get to know us, I'll start, Hi my name is Klaud Nine and I like tennis. Lavi why don't you o next?"

"I would rather not."

"Come on Lavi."

"…fine, my name is Lavi and…

"You're a demon!"

"Heartless!"

"Bastard!"

I sat there, shaking; I wanted to hit someone really badly. They had no idea how I felt. They are the heartless. Wait. Remember they are telling the 't they?

I slowly stood up. My anger rose. The class suddenly stunned into silence.

"How do you know what I am, how do you know how I feel? You are the heartless bastards here, all of you even you!" I screamed. I pushed my way past Allen. I didn't care anymore. I slammed the classroom door. At that moment I hid all my light inside.


	2. Music project

I stared at the door, as it slammed shut. I saw how pained he looked. Why? Why did they treat him like this? What has he done to be called a demon, to be called a heartless bastard? I may not know but I am sure he doesn't deserve it. I wanted to see if he was alright. I want to help in some way. I feel like I should because it may be the only thing I can do. I raised my hand slowly.  
"Yes Allen?" Klaud asked.  
"Ummm may I stand outside for a bit, I don't feel so good?"  
"Sure Allen. Take your time."  
I slowly stood up and walked out of the recently slammed door. Now to find Lavi. I wandered aimlessly through the school. I looked everywhere apart from…the bench where I first saw him. I rushed to that particular on the school grounds. From a distance, I saw his flowing, red hair cover his eyes. His head tucked tightly into his chest with his knees pulled up. Poor guy. I slowly walked over.  
"Lavi? Are you alright?" I asked quietly.  
He just stayed silent. He really didn't want to talk but I really wanted to help.  
"Lavi, please talks to me, I only want to help, please?"  
He shifted is weight a little and mumbled incoherently. I looked at him with sad eyes. I know I will never understand how he feels because I don't think I have ever been through something like this but I can tell he needs someone to listen to him.

I listened to his tearful pleas. I wanted to tell him. I felt I needed him, that person to tell all my woes too but I can't bring myself too. If I did, he would run away, call me a demon like the rest of them. Maybe, I should give it a shot, let him in and slowly let him know. It sounded like a plan. I looked at him with tearful eyes.  
"Al…len, I'm sorry about before,"  
"It doesn't matter really; I just want to know you're alright." He smiled one of those heart warming smiles. He was the first person in a long while to give me one of those. I felt so happy.  
"Allen, I know you want to know what's gone on but I can't tell you yet but I want to get to know you better before I tell you." I looked down.  
"Sure, I was going to ask the same question."  
"Okay and Allen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This may be a strange request for know but would you help me recover my lighter half of my heart?"  
"I will do anything to help." He said smiling radiantly.  
For the first time after a long time of pain and suffering, I smiled. I had found someone who would understand hopefully.

For the next few lessons before lunch, Lavi never appeared for them but I am glad he didn't. Everyone was spreading things about his disappearance and I don't think he would have handled it well. As I walked into the dining hall, I managed to spot Lavi in the mass of people. Once again though, he was sat on his own. I was going to sit by him when I was dragged to a different table by lenalee and kanda.  
"Hey Allen, how are you?" asked a cheerful Lenalee.  
"Ah I'm fine, how have you been?" I tried to match her level of happiness but failed.  
"I've been good, kanda isn't gonna talk any time soon, still being the grumpy arse he is."  
I laughed and looked over to where Lavi was sat. He looked up, looking a little disappointed, almost like he was ready to cry. After a few moments of silence, the bell rang, signalling the start of the last period of the day. I waited until everyone else had flooded out of the hall. I made my way to where Lavi was still sat.  
"Hey Lavi, I am sorry for not sitting with you at lunch, I got dragged off by Lena." He slowly nodded while standing up.  
"I was also wondering if you would like to walk with me to next period." His eyes slowly lit up.  
"Really? Wait I mean yes I will!"  
I smiled brightly as he accepted graciously. I am glad he did. I am now starting to feel a slight connection between us. I turned round when I heard Lavi humming a nice little tune.  
"Lavi, what's that song you are humming?"  
"Oh that, it's a song called time after time by Elliot minor, it's a great song."  
"Would you sing me a bit of the song, I have never heard of it before."  
"Sure!" He smiled and started to sing.  
*Time after time and nothing has changed. Time after time and we're still the same. Day after day and nothing has changed. And now I feel, that I'm gonna break, cos I just cannot wait, to repeat yesterday.*  
I was wowed by his singing voice. It was amazing and dazzling.  
"Wow Lavi that's really nice and you're an amazing singer!" I said  
"Thanks Allen, I don't think I am great but I try."  
We reached class just in time for the register with Mr. Mikk  
"Right let's start, today I shall set your project for this semester and what songs you shall be singing for your term assessment."  
Groans ran all round the classroom. Great singing, my worse part of music.  
"Right for your semester project is to create a song around a certain person. That certain person will be your partner and they will be writing one about you. Do you understand?"  
"YES SIR." Everyone shouted  
"Now the one thing is, I will be choosing the pairs so listen to who you're paired with."  
He went through every name on the list. I waited and waited but only at the end did I realize who I was paired with.  
"And that leaves Allen Walker with Lavi Bookman."  
I knew it but I felt happy about being with him. I heard a sigh of relief come from Lavi as he heard he wasn't anyone else from the class.  
"Thank god." I heard him whisper.  
I also heard little things said from the rest of the class such as, 'Poor guy' and 'He doesn't know what type of person he is'. It hurt me a little to hear such things about a person they didn't know well.  
"Now for you singing assessment, This is different to your project because this counts towards your final grade your project is for fun. I will come round and give you your song and your lyrics for that song. I hope you will practice because this test is in two weeks."  
I slowly watched Sir walk round the room. I could hear some cheers of happiness and some groans of disappointment coming from the students. Then he finally arrived at us.  
"Well Mr. Bookman, looks that you got a good song this time; it is cat and mouse by the red jumpsuit apparatus. Allen yours is Dear Maria by all time low. Good luck with that."  
3…2…1. Finally, the end of the school day. I waited for Lavi at the front gates.  
"Hey Lavi, you want to start our project today?"  
"Sure." He smiled. "You want to come round mine?"  
"Okay, you lead."  
I followed Lavi to his house. Time to get to know him better.


End file.
